1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of reproducing a content such as video and a reproducing method of the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a network system in which a plurality of electronic apparatuses such as a digital video recorder, a television, and a portable terminal are interconnected via a network such as a home network (home LAN (Local Area Network)) or the Internet and a content such as video can be reproduced in a plurality of places at home and outside the home using the respective apparatuses is proposed.
For example, an information processing device which acquires information on recording media mounted on each of a plurality of apparatuses connected via a network and controls the plurality of apparatuses based on the acquired information on the recording media so that the plurality of apparatuses can be used as one virtual apparatus is described (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-229114). In this information processing device, for example, if a reproduction request for one content is made from a user, an apparatus having the one content is allowed to perform reproduction processing. Further, it is also possible to dub a content recorded on a recording medium of one apparatus onto a recording medium of another apparatus.